


Dying

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Child hurt by father, Other, Poetry, male side, riverdale inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: I’m dying... And your face remains the same





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I write inspired on a relationship between a father and son, related FP and Jughead.
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it

 

_Can you feel it?_

_Dad, can you feel that I’m dying?_

_A better question yet…_

_Can you feel love for me?_

_Can you feel that emotion a father should have for his child?_

_No, you don’t…_

_But that’s not important_

_I’m not important to you_

_Not anymore…_

_You don’t care at all_

_Instead you feel released that I’ll be leaving this world_

_I’m dying…_

_And your face remains the same._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @lizzy29792 ;)


End file.
